Alien vs alien
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: "-La Tierra parece tener algo extraño cómo para hacer que los individuos se confundan entre la atracción y el amor." "-No pretendas entender cosas de adultos, niño." "-¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo 768 años terrestres! " Advertencias: Slash. Relación: Sqweep x Dr. Cockroach x Coverton. (Personajes de la serie, no sólo de la película)
1. ¡No soy un niño!

_**Alien vs. Alien**_

_**Disclaimer: Monstruos vs Aliens no es de mi propiedad, éstos pertenecen a Dreamworks y a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. **_

_**Advertencias: Este fic es Slash (relación chicoxchico) y puede contener, en apariencia -ahora explicaré por qué- lo que podría denominarse Shotacon (relación sentimental entre un personaje menor y uno que es mayor)**_

_**De acuerdo, para aclarar; Sqweep podría tener 12 años, según leí. Pero en realidad, en años terrestres, tiene 768 años. Así que él vendría siendo el mayor en la relación, irónicamente.**_

_**Es la primera vez que tocaré esa temática, aún así espero que la disfruten.**_

_**Por cierto, nada está dicho a la primera. ;)**_

* * *

Sqweep tiene un problema. No uno matemático que le puede llevar dos días en resolver, ni uno que ponga a prueba su superioridad intelectual en la Tierra.

Es, más bien, un problema demasiado tonto como para ponerle atención. Lo sabe. Es demasiado inteligente cómo para invertir su tiempo en algo tan trivial y... _terrestre_.

Detesta sentirse así. Porque no, para él no es correcto distraerse mirándolo. O dejar en claro, cada día, que siempre estará un paso adelante de él. ¡Molestarse incluso en aprender algunos de sus gestos!

La Tierra era un planeta loco. ¡No le gustaba en absoluto! ¡Así como estaba seguro que no le gustaba el Dr. Cucaracha!

-¡Hey, enano! ¿En qué andas esta vez? -cuestionó Link con tono de burla, mientras se acercaba para ver lo que el niño estaba escribiendo.

No pudo imaginar la reacción del alienígena.

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo 768 años terrestres! -vociferó con su enternecedora voz enojada, y apuntándolo con sus antenitas que se habían encendido de un color rojo que denotaba su molestia.

El Eslabón Perdido parpadeó confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Relájate, niño.

-¡Qué no soy un niño! ¡Soy mayor, lo soy!

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

El pequeño se quedó mudo ante la pregunta del individuo frente a él. Sus antenas se tornaron rosas.

Miró de reojo al Dr. Cucaracha, el cual parecía tener una discusión con Coverton. Últimamente, eso sucedía muy seguido. Demasiado para su gusto. Y eso lo ponía irritable.

¡Se suponía que el alíen más inteligente era él, no Coverton! ¡Él debería ser el oponente, en ése momento, del científico!

Pero no, porque según sus propias palabras: "_Aunque pretendes ser un sabelotodo, sigues siendo un niño_".

¡Y no lo era! Él había calculado su edad si fuera un habitante de la Tierra. ¡Aquí el niño era él! ¡Nadie más que él!

Sqweep mira con molestia su bloc de notas. Niega con la cabeza.

-La Tierra parece tener algo extraño cómo para hacer que los individuos se confundan entre la atracción y el amor. -murmuró cabizbajo.

Eslabón Perdido miró al alienígena rosa y posó sus ojos hacía la escena que el pequeño miraba desde hace un rato.

-No pretendas entender cosas de adultos, niño.

-¡Qué no soy un niño!

Y lo demostraría. De una u otra forma.

Coverton no le ganaría a la hora de obtener la atención del Dr. Cucaracha, ¡jamás!

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! **_

_**Gracias por leer, ¡pronto actualizaré!**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. ¡Domingo de ocio!

_**Alien vs. Alien**_

_**Disclaimer: Monstruos vs Aliens no es de mi propiedad, éstos pertenecen a Dreamworks y a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. **_

_**Advertencias: Este fic es Slash (relación chicoxchico) y puede contener, en apariencia -ahora explicaré por qué- lo que podría denominarse Shotacon (relación sentimental entre un personaje menor y uno que es mayor)**_

_**De acuerdo, para aclarar; Sqweep podría tener 12 años, según leí. Pero en realidad, en años terrestres, tiene 768 años. Así que él vendría siendo el mayor en la relación, irónicamente.**_

_**Es la primera vez que tocaré esa temática, aún así espero que la disfruten.**_

_**Por cierto, nada está dicho a la primera. ;)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: ¡Domingo de ocio, a disfrutar la película!**_

Retuvo el aire por un minuto entero antes de soltarlo de improvisto. Se dijo a sí mismo que no podía quedarse toda la vida ahí. Debía avanzar. Pero sus pies le fallaron y siguió ahí, de pie, afuera y quedando ridiculizado ante la puerta metálica frente a él.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y se decidió, por fin, a tocar la puerta con golpecitos rítmicos. La puerta se abrió y fue recibido por la sonriente Susan, quien llevaba una revista llamativa en la mano.

-¡Hola Sqweep! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, pequeño?

El alienígena de color rosa parpadeó confundido, e inconscientemente sus antenas se encendieron de un color amarillo que mostraba su confusión. Genormica pareció notarlo, por lo que se agachó hasta estar a su altura y posó una de sus manos encima de su cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo, Sqweep?

Pero el pequeño ser estaba sumamente confundido. ¿Qué hacía Susan en el laboratorio del Dr. Cucaracha? Sus antenas amenazaron con volverse rojas al analizar la manera tan confiada que tenía Genormica para andar en ése lugar. Cómo si fuera una costumbre.

Podía apostar la calificación de su reporte en la Tierra a que ella pasaba demasiado tiempo en el laboratorio del Dr.

_Demasiado_ tiempo. Era muy comprometedora la situación.

-Hey, Susan. Ya está todo listo para disfrutar el Domingo de Ocio.- dijo la voz del Dr. Cucaracha, quien se asomó detrás de la aludida para entender el por qué ella seguía afuera.

-¿Sqweep?

El alienígena rosa se internó en el laboratorio, pasando entre ambos adultos. Sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno, se sentó en el sillón, mirando hacia la pantalla.

Antes de que ellos le preguntaran más, sacó su bloc de notas y carraspeó.

-Necesito explorar otros géneros cinematográficos aparte del terror para ampliar mi reporte.- explicó. - A menos que mi presencia les sea molesta.

Dirigió su mirada directo hacia el científico, el cual tenía un tic ocultar en ese momento. Sonrió internamente cuando Genormica dijo, emocionada y enternecida, que podría quedarse con ellos para ver la película que tocaba esta vez.

-¡Hasta podríamos traer a Link y a B.O.B! -dijo emocionada.

-P-Pero Susan, ellos tienen otras ocupaciones en este momento. -intentó contradecirla el científico, pero en ése momento llegaron los mencionados y negaron tener otro tipo de actividades planeadas.

-Todo está muy aburrido por aquí. -comentó Link.- No nos haría mal una película. -miró de cuál se trataba, pues su paquete estaba en la mesa. También había un par de vasos y un tazón lleno de frituras. Tomó un poco y se las metió a la boca, pero al ver el título del filme casi se atraganta por la risa.

-¿Es en serio? -miró burlón al Dr. Cucaracha, quien estaba dándose de topes en la cabeza contra la pared.

-Cierra la boca. -masculló.

-De acuerdo, acomodénse todos y yo la pondré.- dijo Susan. Todos acataron rápidamente, el Dr. Cucaracha más afligido que nunca.

Al menos, pensó, podría sentarse junto a Susan.

Pero toda esperanza de disfrutar esa película romántica a vomitar junto a la adorable Genormica se fue al caño cuando Link se colocó a su lado izquierdo y Sqweep en el derecho. Ignoró a Eslabón Perdido y concentró su mirada de reproche y rencor en el alienígena rosa.

Este sonreía, cómo si hubiera logrado hacer una travesura.

* * *

_**¡Esto es todo por ahora! Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. Cariño

_**Alien vs. Alien**_

_**Disclaimer: Monstruos vs Aliens no es de mi propiedad, éstos pertenecen a Dreamworks y a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. **_

_**Advertencias: Este fic es Slash (relación chicoxchico) y puede contener, en apariencia -ahora explicaré por qué- lo que podría denominarse Shotacon (relación sentimental entre un personaje menor y uno que es mayor)**_

_**De acuerdo, para aclarar; Sqweep podría tener 12 años, según leí. Pero en realidad, en años terrestres, tiene 768 años. Así que él vendría siendo el mayor en la relación, irónicamente.**_

_**Es la primera vez que tocaré esa temática, aún así espero que la disfruten.**_

_**Por cierto, nada está dicho a la primera. ;)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Cariño.**_

Sqweep ladeó la cabeza, confundido. La verdad es que las emociones humanas eran demasiado complejas. No cómo en su planeta, que se podían expresar fácilmente por medio del color de sus antenas.

No, los terrestres tenían que ser complicados hasta para eso.

Preguntarle a B.O.B no serviría, pues éste miraba tan fijamente la _emotiva_ escena, sonriendo, que dudaba mucho que éste estuviera poniendo atención. Eslabón Perdido y el Dr. Cucaracha -irónicamente, dado que él había escogido el filme para pasar un rato con Susan- estaban dormidos desde la mitad de la película.

Entonces giró a ver a Susan. Ésta se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo y sonreía pese a que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-No entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Sqweep? -cuestionó Genormica. Entonces, al ver a sus amigos totalmente desinteresados por la película, se levantó y tomó un vaso con jugo. Lo vació encima de Link y el Dr.

-¡Agh! ¡Susan, ¿por qué hiciste eso?! -se quejó Eslabón, limpiándose el rostro. Ella bufó, molesta.

-¡Estuvieron roncando todo el tiempo! Debería darles vergüenza.

-Bueno, la próxima vez que permitas escoger al _Doc_ la película, deberías decirle que todos estamos invitados. Tal vez así escoja algo interesante.- afirmó irritado.

El Dr. Cucaracha lucía bastante abochornado, así que se levantó alegando que iría a limpiarse. Eslabón Perdido se sintió algo culpable por ello, así que lo siguió para hablar con él. B.O.B se les unió bastante emocionado. Tal vez podría ingerir algo de jabón o papel higiénico.

-Susan.

-Oh, sí. ¿Me decías?

-No entiendo el final de la película.- dijo mirando nuevamente la escena que habían pausado. Estaba más acostumbrado, desde su estancia en la Tierra, a filmes de terror con algo de ciencia ficción. - ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Quiero decir; sí Rose se hubiera ido al estar a salvo en el bote, Jack tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Habrían tenido un final feliz y él no habría muerto por dejarle el lugar.

Susan tenía una mueca bastante extraña. Aparentemente, jamás se le había ocurrido aquello, o simplemente no había analizado cada acción del filme como el pequeño alienígena. Empezó a boquear, intentando dar razones al niño pero terminó por encogerse de hombros al ver que no encontraba argumentos para explicar el guión de la película.

-Verás Sqweep, cuando amas... no piensas.- dijo insegura.- Cuando estás enamorado de verdad, difícilmente piensas en las consecuencias mientras estés al lado de esa persona. Y por ello, a veces tienes que recurrir a hacer sacrificios para compensar el daño al que has expuesto a esa persona por tus decisiones. Creo que así es.

El extraterrestre rosado meditó unos segundos en silencio y negó con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Hablemos de cariño en general.- dijo ella, inclinándose para estar a la altura del niño. - ¿Recuerdas cuando por culpa del Dr. Cucaracha obtuviste una mala calificación en tu reporte sobre él? -al ver que el niño asentía, continuó.- Bueno, él se sintió culpable. Quería tener tu admiración y que los demás vieran eso, así que intentó enmendar algo que te afectó y te hirió. Por eso fue al centro de la Tierra con tal de obtener una nota perfecta en tu examen.

Sqweep sintió que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, pero no lo demostró abiertamente. Susan al ver esto le acarició tiernamente la cabeza al niño, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y mira que cuando utilizaste la ciencia-loca para salvarlo, lo hiciste sentir muy bien.

Pensar en que probablemente el científico sentía un cariño por él, similar al de los protagonistas de Titanic le hizo quedarse pasmado por varios minutos. Susan se había ido, y los chicos habían regresado. Al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos, el Dr. Cucaracha se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien, niño?

Sqweep levantó la mirada lentamente y se vio reflejado en esos enormes ojos de insecto. Empezó a temblar.

-Yo no soy un niño.- susurró, empezando a respirar agitadamente. El híbrido se inclinó un poco hacia él, aún preocupado por la salud del niño. Eslabón Perdido y B.O.B también se acercaron.

-Eso, niño. Díselo.- animó Eslabón sonriendo triunfal, aunque confundiendo aún más al Dr. Cucaracha. Sqweep ya no pudo resistir más y entonces gritó.

Gritó lo más que pudo y se alejó de ellos, con sus antenas parpadeando de un color que nunca habían visto. Generalmente, sí se encendían de color amarillo eran por nervios, como la situación a la que había sido sometido hace unos segundos; pero no. Tampoco estaba enojado o estresado, pues no se habían vuelto de color rojo. Tampoco denotaban emoción, dado que no eran verdes. Y sí tampoco eran rosas, entonces no había ido a llorar.

En cambio, esta vez las antenitas del pequeño alienígena se habían iluminado de blanco. Cosa que ni siquiera el mismo niño entendía.

* * *

_**Sí, vieron Titanic. Fue la primer película que se me ocurrió, además quedaba perfecta para lo que quería tras ver un nuevo episodio de la serie c: ¡No tengo nada contra de ella, eh! Tampoco soy propietaria de los derechos de esa película.  
**_

_**¡En fin, espero que les haya gustado! **_

_**Gracias por leer, ¡pronto actualizaré! Prowlgirl, espero lo hayas disfrutado c:  
**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
